The Trainers
by huskeypup22
Summary: Tris and Tobias are trainers in dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

This is about Tobias/Four and Tris/Six. They are happily married living in the divergent compound as the initiates trainers. No war what so ever.

Tris Prov. 

As I pick up the gun he walks in. He is my better half and I am not sure what I would do without him. I haven't told him yet, but I have a feeling he knows I told Christina.

"Hey, you ready for the new initiates."Tobias says laughing as I try my best to look serious.  
"Yea I guess." I reply still trying to be serious.  
"I was thinking we could go the choosing ceremony so you can see Caleb." He says hugging me tightly.  
"That sounds nice, now let me finish getting ready. We can't all get up at the crack of dawn to go get the breakfast." I say hugging back

Tobias Prov.

At the choosing ceremony I spot Caleb at guide Tris towards him.

"Hey Tris." Caleb says with a smile until he sees me.  
Then two adorable little girls run up screaming daddy, daddy. He picks both of them up and kisses them on the cheek. Then a tall blonde woman walks behind him and takes one of the girls.

"Who are these two cuties?" Tris asks with a big smile on her face.  
"This is Ally and this little one is Grace, girls meet your aunt Beatrice I mean Tris." Caleb says with a smile but I can tell it is forced because he still doesn't know who I am and why I am so close to Tris.  
"Hi auntie Tris." They both say at the same time.  
"Girls it is hello not hi." The woman says  
"Hello I am Lillian." The woman says shaking Tris's hand and then mine following.  
"Hello Lillian and Caleb , I am Tobias Tris's husband" I say shaking Caleb's hand and Lillian's following.

"Tris its time to find our seats" I whisper to her because I know Caleb will have follow up question she won't like.

Tris Prov.

As the ceremony starts we set on the edge of the stand so we can slip out. I don't see any of the other trainers but I wouldn't expect Peter, Will, or Uriah to show up the are probably at the net betting on which fraction will have the first jumper.

The first to choose is a dauntless Born boy named Zack. He chose dauntless we all cheer loudly as he jogs over to our section. The last one we watch is a abnegation born girl named Carter who chooses dauntless. We can hear the weeps of her parents as she walks over with her head down. When we start cheering louder than her parents weeps it seems to lift her sprits.

At the net we catch up with Will and Uriah.

"Peter thinks the first jumper will be a erudite" Uriah says laughing very loudly so Peter can hear him loud and clear.  
"I think it going to be a dauntless" Uriah says confidently.  
"We are betting on an abnegation" Tobias says

Then we get all serious, as the first jumper hits the net it the abnegation girl Carter.

"What's your name" Tobias asks helping her off the net.  
"Carter" She says shy like.  
"First Jumper Carter from abnegation!" Tobias screams with a big smile on his face. Carter just drops her head and goes where she is instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris Prov.

All together we have 14 initiates 8 Dauntless born 6 transfers.

Carter- Abnegation (first jumper)  
Laney-Amity (third jumper)  
Lillian-Candor (fourteenth jumper)  
Elliot-Erudite (sixth jumper)  
Blake-Amity (fourth jumper)  
Regan-Candor (ninth jumper)

After all of the initiates have had their tour, I get to give the you will be sharing the dorm with the boys/girls speech. **WHICH I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR**, but I have to keep my trainer face.

"This is the dorm, it is where you will sleep till you either go to the frictionless or get your own apartment here in the Dauntless compound." Tobias says in his trainer voice  
"Wait you mean both boys and girls sleep here?" Lillian the girl from Candor asks  
"Yes. If you don't like it you might as well walk yourselfers to the Fractionless." I say  
"Well this isn't gunna be too hard on us boys." I hear Elliot whisper to the other boys

I see the terrier on Carters face like someone has just slapped her in the face. She hasn't ever hear anything like that from anyone in Abnegation.

Tobias Prov. 

"You will be at the pit at eight o'clock sharp or just take a walk to the Fractionless and stay." I say a little tougher then I intended

Me and Tris walk out of the dorms and into the hallway. I hear someone walking behind us, Tris turns around and I follow. Its Carter the girl from Abnegation, she looks similar to Tris but not enough to be a sister.

"It's nice to see you again." Tris says to her  
"Yes, do we really have to share with the boys?"Carter asks  
"Yes there is no exceptions, not even for you."Tris tells her rather mean  
"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow at eight o'clock" Carter replies kind and sweet like

As we walk to our apartment I wonder what not even for you meant. When we get back Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and Peter.

"It's about time you two get here."Zeke says  
"Cut them some slack Zeke they had to deal with initiates today." Marlene says defending us both  
"Well let's get to this."I say  
"Wait just a second."Tris says

She runs to the kitchen and then screams in anger.

"WHO EAT MY CAKE?!"She says in the angriest voice  
"UUHHH, it was me there was only one piece left and it didn't have your name on it."Uriah says  
"IT IS MY HOUSE I SHOULDNT HAVE TO PUT MY NAME ON FOOD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Tris commands  
"It's just a piece of cake it not a big deal."Uriah says trying to sweet talk his way out of this  
"Ok it is time for everyone to go."Tris says

After everyone leaves she still looks pretty upset.

"Tris it is a piece of cake." I say  
"Tobias I have something to tell you."She says

Thanks to everyone who follows my story. It means a lot to me! Please review I would like to hear your thoughts on my story or of you have suggestions on anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Tris Prov.  
"Tobias I have something to tell you" I say  
"I am pregnant." I say really fast  
"That wonderful." he says hugging me tightly and then twirling around like a small child  
"Yea so now we can buy really cute clothing." I says

He is just standing there looking at me with his mouth open

"We have to tell everybody." he says  
"Well Christina already knows she did my ultrasound." I say  
_The Next Day_

Tobias Prov.  
"It's time to wake up the initiates." I say  
"Only if we have to future daddy." Tris says

We walk go the dorms. Tris walks through the door very confidently. Tris turns the lights on, when they come on one of the initiates starts screaming. Tris almost runs toward her.

"What is wrong?" Tris asks  
"Look!" The initiate named Lillian says  
"Its a Spider I don't see your problem." Tris says annoyed  
"HAHAHAHA the little candor girl is scared of a little spider." Elliot erudite boys says  
"Cut it out we all are scared of something." Laney the initiate from amity states rather annoyed

The initiates are all in the pit.

We have decided to start with guns today. Tris won the coin toss on who gets to tell the initiates.

"We decided to start your training with guns." Tris says she is really good at keeping her trainer face

(I am on a trap team and its a sport using a 12 or 20 gauge shotgun and that's what the initiates will be doing instead of a using pistols and trying to shot stationary targets in trap the targets move away from the shooter)

Tris Pov.

Since I left abnegation and joined dauntless they changed the rules all factions have or are allowed to have guns. Some psycho dauntless kid killed three abnegation children, two erudite adults, five amity children and two amity adults. So most of the initiates have handled a gun at least once.

" Yea something I can do." Regan the annoying candor boy who seems to only talk to the rude erudite boy Elliot  
"Yea we got this man." Elliot the rude erudite boy says  
"Trap team material right here." Regan stats  
"We will see about that won't we" Tobias says in his trainer voice  
"Who is going first?" I ask  
"I will." Laney the amity girl says  
"Ok 12 or 20 gauge?" I ask expecting her to say 20  
"12" She says  
"Okay here you go." I say handing her the gun a box of shells and a pouch

She hits every target that flies out of the house.

"There is no way she actually hit all those this is rigged!" Regan shouts  
"Actually there is nothing wrong with the house she is just really good at trap, you shouldn't judge people so quickly."Blake the boy from amity  
"Whatever she is still some weak little girl from amity and you won't always be there to protect her." Regan says and it makes me worry a little  
"I don't need protection I can do anything you can just because I am a girl or that I am short doesn't define who I am." Laney stats in her own defense  
"Yea whatever you say sweetie." Regan says trying to get a rise out of her and Blake  
"Okay okay that is enough!" Tobias says clearly thinking that what happen to me is going to happen to her

The rest of the initiates take guns and start to shoot. Carter is the only one who doesn't know how to work a gun. So I am helping her and intend to help her more after training today if she wants the help after all she is family. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Especially lalalalalataz that was very nice of you. And I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be mean this is my first fanfiction.**

This is during the fear stages I decided to skip the physical challenges.  
Stage one ranking

Regan

Blake

Laney

Carter

Lillian

Elliot

Tris POV

The initiates go through mine and Tobias' fears so they will be going through ten fears all together. It makes me wonder if they will figure out me and Tobias are engaged. It's very likely they will I went through Tobias' fears and in one of them you have to shot a baby and you can now see my baby bump very clearly. When he went through my fears like I went through his he wouldn't tell me what happened all he said was he didn't want to go through them again.

"Hey you ready to go?" Tobias asks as he is standing outside of our bathroom door  
"Almost." I answer  
"I have dauntless cake and a apple for you if you hurry up." He says trying to get me to hurry  
"And what makes you think I want that apple?" I say  
"Well the cake is to get you out of the bathroom and the apple is for our child." He says 

What are we going to name the baby what is the gender going to be? I need to calm down we will find out next week and then we can talk about names.

After I finish my cake we start to walk to the dorms when Tobias stops and hands me the apple I didn't eat.

"Eat it." He says  
"Why?" I ask in a whiney voice  
"Because our baby can't survive on dauntless cake alone." He says talking to me like a little child  
"Fine, only for you." I saw rubbing my large belly

We wake the initiates up and then go the rooms where they go through our fears. Tobias calls the first one.

"Carter Bills" He says so bland like he doesn't know what they are about to face

Carter walks in the room and sits in the chair. I inject the fluid in her neck after wiping the injection spot down. She sits still for a little while then she starts to move her arms I look at the screen the is going through one of Tobias' fears she was trying to keep her balance on a wire high off the ground. It takes her all of fifteen minutes to go through all the fears when she wakes up all she does is look at me and Tobias and then starts crying.

"Elliot Wells" I call  
Elliot walks in and sits in the chair. After I inject him with the fluid he immediately starts to move he is going through one of my fears. Instead of shooting my family from abnegation he has to shoot Tobias and the baby he is holding. When he wakes up we sniffs like he has been crying which he has. We also looks ant Tobias and me but he doesn't cry.

"Laney Wilson" Tobias calls  
She sits in the chair. Tobias injects her with the fluid. She sits still the entire time it takes her three minutes to go through all ten fears. I am starting to believe she is divergent. She get out of the chair looks at me hugs me.  
"I knew ya'll where together and I knew you were expecting!" She says with a big smile

"Blake Reeves" I call  
He sits down in the chair. I inject him with the liquid. He doesn't move for a while them he moves and he almost starts crying. When he wakes up he is almost in tears and walks out with his head down.

"Regan Holmes"  
He sits in the chair. Tobias injects him with the fluid. He immediately starts to cry. I almost want to laugh. He acts so tough and then he balls like a baby. But then I see that he is having to shoot the baby and he can't. That makes me wonder why this is so hard for him. When he wakes up Tobias shows him out the back door so no one can see him cry.

"Lillian Grace Marks"  
She sits down I inject her with the liquid. She starts to panic and it only gets worse as she goes through further through the stimulation. She wakes up and runs out screaming.

"Elliot Scotch" I call  
He sits and Tobias injects him with the fluid. He is the last one. It takes him all of ten minutes and we follow him out the door.

Lillian Pov.

I walk back into the dorm and see Regan crying on his cot.

"What is wrong?" I ask  
"That was awful, was it not?"He replies a little hatefully  
"Yes but something is making it worse for you."I says  
"Well...


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian Pov.

"Well it's this girl."He says  
"What Girl." I ask  
"It doesn't matter." He says even though I can tell he is lying  
"I can tell you are lying Regan I have known you for years." I say  
"Its you." He blurts out  
"What?" I ask  
"Its always been you even back in candor." He says  
"You where always mean to me ever since we where little." I state  
"Yea I didn't know how to tell you I liked you." He says still in tears  
"Wait I still don't understand why you're crying." I say  
"Because when we had to shot someone it was you." He says now crying even harder  
I had to leave I couldn't stay there with him. How could this be. He never seemed to like me. But he isn't the kind of boy I would want to date. He is rude and always hateful. This is the boy who made fun of me for 15 years and now he tells me he likes me. Then I run into him he is one of the instructors Uriah I think.  
"Hey." He says  
"Hi." I reply  
"Lillian right?" He asks  
"Yes." I say  
"Come on." He says running dragging me by my arm  
"Where are we going?" I ask  
"SHHHH! We are going to my place we are playing grab a girl." He explains to me still running  
"Why did you shhh me?" I ask rather annoyed  
"Because if we are to loud and someone catches us then I have to find another girl." He tells me  
"There it is." He opens a door to a closet and I am a little worried as we go in the closet and closes the door  
"Okay we can talk now."He says with a smile  
"What is grab a girl?" I ask  
"Grab a girl is a game we play. It's simple the guys go and grab a random girl and then hide. If someone finds you and the grabbed girl the guy has to go find another girl the guy with the least amount of grabbed girls wins."He explains  
"So you just grabbed the first girl you saw?" I ask  
"Well no I was looking for you and I just happened to luck out." He continues but I dint listen.

Uriah Pov.  
Once I found the closet and the girl all I had to do was be quiet. I was looking for Lillian the initiate. She is so pretty and smart. She is ranked second so there is almost no dough that she will pass initiation. I want to kiss her but she keeps asking me questions which is ok she was grabbed by the arm and practically dragged into a closet. I wonder what she would do if I kissed her?  
Tris Pov.  
I think I hear Uriah in the closet and it sounds like he is with the initiate Lillian. He likes her he told me right before the simulation that he liked her so I am going to leave them in the closet.

Lillian Pov.  
Uriah kissed me. My trainer kissed me.

Uriah Pov.  
I kissed her! I kissed my first girl!  
"I kissed a girl!" I scream and she laughs at me  
"A boy kissed me!" She screams and that makes me laugh not at her but with her


	6. Chapter 6

Lillian Pov.  
Yesterday Uriah kissed me. He actually kissed me.

Laney Pov.  
"Hey Lillian I heard you where part of 'grab a girl'." I wonder if she will answer me  
"Yea, why who told you." Lillian said  
"Blake"  
"Oh yea ok. Yea that makes since"

Lillian Pov.  
I get dressed and go to the pit. It's our day off and I want to get some this off my brain. I make my way to the pit and the first person I see is Uriah. He is shirtless, and in running shorts. He looks really good. What no don't think that. Bad Lillian.  
Just keep walking, just keep walking, walk away before he see you. Oh great look he is walking this way.  
"Hello." He says so plain  
"Hello." I say  
"So I was wondering if I could interest you in a movie on your day off?"  
"What movie and where?" I ask  
"Well... I don't know and my place."  
"You might be able to interest me but I need to work out first."  
"Ok I'll work out with you." He says

Uriah Pov.

Wow I didn't know she worked out. It's not like she's fat she's actually very skinny it's just she's small and dainty. She looks so small and fragile like if you bump into her she will break. Like one of those china dolls.

Lillian Pov.  
We finished working out and put up the stuff we got out. Uriah is really odd but in a good way. He keep trying to make jokes but they weren't all that funny. And he keep telling me random facts about dauntless. We started walking up to his apartment then all of a sudden he picks me up like a bride and carrys me out of the elevator and starts running. We finally reach a door and it had a letter titled Mr. Uriah. He ripped it off the door and opened the door. Wait he doesn't lock his door. Who doesn't lock their door.  
"Do you not lock your door?" I ask even though I know the answer  
"No I don't ever lock my door. No need to." He said  
"So like just anyone could walk in?" I ask  
"Yeah that's kinda sorta the point." He answers  
"So the movie." I say

He puts the movie in and we start watching. Somewhere during the beginning Uriah puts his arm around me. I don't really get the movie its really odd. It's about a girl who has cancer who falls in love with a boy who only has half a leg because he lost the other half to cancer. I fell asleep on Uriah's shoulder and I didn't watch the rest.


End file.
